


Breathless

by katieB_29



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Post Mounty on the Bounty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieB_29/pseuds/katieB_29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind flashed back to the ship, when he was sure he was drowning and Fraser breathed into his mouth. Ray took him at his word that it was only ‘buddy breathing’ (whatever that was) and nothing had changed, but in his dreamlike state, he wondered…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Deputy Chairman for the wonderful beta and suggestions. This is my first story, so go easy on me!  
> Of course I don't own any of the characters, etc, etc, etc...

After all the shit that went down on the boat Ray was grateful to just rest next to Fraser in the back of Lt. Welsh’s car on the way back to Sault Ste Marie. Ray listened to Lt Welsh and Inspector Thatcher discuss the events of the case, too tired to add anything, or even to argue with Fraser. It seemed Fraser felt the same way because he simply smiled at Ray and then leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Ray was tired, but also buzzing with energy, which wasn’t unusual, but the energy felt new and different. This wasn’t just the high he often got when the case was over and the perps had been brought to justice, there was something else too. He looked at Fraser and, if he were to be honest with himself, the energy was coming from being back in sync with his partner. It wasn’t until they almost ended their partnership that Ray realized that just how much he missed and needed Fraser, and it scared him a little. He hadn’t felt such a great need for anyone since Stella, and even this seemed different somehow. It was more balanced, each man working together, give and take, in a well-choreographed dance. It was also the little things Ray missed, like the physical contact, so much so that he almost wanted to reach out and put his arm around Fraser. Ray stopped himself-he didn’t want to put on a show of affection in front of their respective commanding officers and let them get the wrong idea.

All of this thinking and worrying about his relationship with Fraser made Ray feel like a teenager being driven around by his parents on an awkward first date. Not that he would have minded being on a date with Fraser, but he was sure it would be just as uncomfortable. The ridiculousness of that thought and the whole situation made Ray want to laugh. He tilted his head back against the seat, and drifted in and out of sleep, dreaming of Fraser and first dates. His mind flashed back to the ship, when he was sure he was drowning and Fraser breathed into his mouth. Ray took him at his word that it was only ‘buddy breathing’ (whatever that was) and nothing had changed, but in his dreamlike state, he wondered…

Ray snapped to attention when Inspector Thatcher spoke. “Gentlemen, we’ve arrived at your vehicle. I trust you’ll find your way back to Chicago?”

Ray and Fraser got out of the car and Fraser turned to her “Yes, sir.”

Welsh got out of the car and looked at them. “Vecchio, Constable, good work. Take a few days off to rest, and, for god’s sake, grab a meal and a hot shower.”

Ray leaned forward and opened his mouth to tell Welsh, that as far as stink was concerned maybe he should smell himself, and what did he expect, they busted their humps for days, among other things, but Fraser placed his hand on Ray’s arm and stopped him.

“Thank you kindly Lt. Welsh, Inspector. We’ll see you back in Chicago.”

They got into Ray’s car, and Fraser crinkled up his nose in displeasure.

“Er, Ray, I’m afraid Lt. Welsh was correct. We are a bit, shall we say, fragrant. We should think about cleaning up, and I am famished. I would like to get something to eat, and you should, too. It’s been over a day since you’ve eaten.” 

Ray sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, but let’s at least get into Wisconsin and we can find a place to shower and spend the night. I’m exhausted.”

Fraser got that look in his eyes like he was going to argue with Ray, and opened his mouth, but then immediately closed it again. He cocked his head to the side and asked simply “Wisconsin, Ray?”

“Yeah, I know going through Michigan would be quicker, but we don’t hafta be back at a certain time, and I thought, I dunno, you’d like the scenery along I43. It follows the shore of Lake Michigan.”

Fraser grinned warmly “Thank you Ray.”

Ray smiled. “Sure Frase. Now, pitter-patter.”

The drive was easy, their casual rhythm back. Fraser told Ray all about the history of the Native Americans who inhabited the area, and Ray told the story of his one trip to Door County with Stella, not long after they’d married. It was supposed to be a romantic getaway, but Stella had spent the whole time buried in paperwork and making calls. Ray had wound up spending his time wandering around, watching the other couples with sadness and envy.

Fraser looked over at Ray, a look of concern and something else Ray could not quite recognize in his eyes.

“Geez Frase, you trying to bore a hole through my skull?”

“Sorry, Ray. I just don’t understand how anyone could not want to spend that time with you.”

Ray cleared his throat. “Yeah, you know, water under the bridge and all that.”

“Well, still it was Stella’s loss.”

Ray looked back at Fraser “What do you mean by that?”

Fraser was suddenly all twitchy “Well, Ray…that is to say I would never turn down the opportunity…” His voice trailed off.

“Frase, what are you talking about?”

Fraser paused for a moment before he tugged on his ear and said hesitantly, “You know, Ray, we’re not that far from Door County. It would not be too late to have that vacation you missed out on.”

Ray stared open mouthed, trying to find his voice. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he croaked.

“I do believe I am, Ray.”

“I think I’d like that…Ben.” Ray beamed.

Fraser smiled dreamily. Ray had never called him by his given name before.

Fraser glanced over at Ray, a slightly wicked look in his eye. “Be it far from me to encourage your reckless driving, but if we pick up the pace a bit, we could be there by sunset.”

“Say no more.” Ray grinned, and pressed his foot to the gas.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ben, I - ”

“Ray, it’s---“ 

Both men tried to speak at the same time and then laughed.

“You first.” Ray insisted.

“Ray, when you said that you wanted to end our partnership I was beside myself, and then when I almost lost you on the ship I realized how much I missed you, needed you…” Fraser’s voice dropped to a throaty whisper “how much I love you.” He glanced at Ray with a hopeful look in his eye.

Ray met Fraser’s eyes with a look of astonishment and longing. “I don’t know how or when this happened, but I love you too. I s’pose I had a sense when you saved me on the ship, too. So what do we do now?”

“It would seem appropriate to engage in the standard courtship behavior at this juncture.”

“Plain English, please, Ben?”

Without another word, Fraser pulled him close.

Ray eagerly accepted the kiss Fraser pressed to his mouth, moaning with pleasure, and all at once he was floating in the water again. This time, though, his breathlessness wasn’t due to lack of air, but the passion he and Fraser shared. Ray rode the kiss to dizzying heights, greedily exploring Fraser’s willing mouth with his tongue. Fraser’s hands moved down Ray’s chest to circle his waist, pulling him in tighter.

But just as Ray thought his brain would short-circuit from pleasure mode, out of nowhere panic gripped him. Ray felt dragged under, drowning in his own uncertainty. Clearly the last several hours were some sort of dying hallucination. Ray suddenly pulled his lips away and braced his arms against Fraser's shoulder, looking him in the eye.

"This is real, right? It has to be real. This cannot be a dream. There is no way...unless I drowned on that boat-I mean ship. You do love me. You do want me to kiss you..." Ray was running one hand through his hair while still gripping Fraser's shoulder with his free one, chattering non-stop.

"Ray, Ray, Ray, RAY! This is not a dream. This is very real." Fraser grabbed Ray tighter with his hands, which had never left Ray’s waist, and leaned in, attempting to reclaim the kiss that had been so rudely interrupted. 

Ray bobbed his head to avoid Fraser's lips and questioned again "You're sure this ain't that 'buddy breathing' thing?"

Fraser rested his forehead against Ray’s. "Yes, Ray, this is, most assuredly, not buddy breathing."

“So things have changed!” Ray exclaimed, a huge grin spreading across his face.

Fraser looked into Ray’s eyes and, in a voice that Ray had never heard before, that sounded like love and sex and wanting said “Yes, Ray, things have changed. As a matter of fact, it would be most accurate to say that everything has changed.”

“Greatness” Ray whispered against Ben's cheek before capturing his lips in a kiss.


End file.
